La Batalla de una Conquista
by Nao-chan16
Summary: Kariya Masaki, el bipolar defensor del Raimon, descubre que se ha enamorado de su mejor amigo, Hikaru Kageyama y se promete a sí mismo que lo conquistará de un modo u otro. Claro que en la batalla del amor, siempre pueden haber obstáculos, ¿No?. Parejas secundarias: KyouTen, TakuRan, HamaHaya, MinamiKura, HakuShuu, YuuTai y muchas más.
1. Prólogo

Bueno, aquí yo de nuevo...Sé que debería estar actualizando los demás fics, pero éste también se lo prometí a dos amigas, entonces decidí empezar por este y seguir con los demás mañana (vivan las vacaciones~)

Les dejo con el primer capítulo de mi primer fic Yaoi (el otro no cuenta!), la pareja principal será KariyaxHikaru pero como saben que no me resistiré, habrán muchas más parejas secundarias.

Advertencias: Yaoi y quizás un poco de OOC (por Kariya)

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece, es propiedad del Level-5. (Y sus hermosas historias corta-venas)

* * *

Prólogo.

Suspiraba, no sabía por qué, pero suspiraba.

Tirado en su cama, mirando hacia el techo, pasaban por su mente flashbacks de ese día. La escuela, el entrenamiento, la pelea diaria con Kirino y la visita a la casa de Tenma. Usualmente se la pasaba en la casa de alguno de sus ''amigos'', en todo caso, le parecía un poco más alegre quedarse ahí que en el orfanato, hasta para su complicado gusto.

FLASHBACK

Ese día, había quedado de ir a la casa de Tenma, como ya había dicho, ahí le esperaba el chico Cabeza de Fútbol, el hermano perdido de Pikachu y la prima del actual capitán, Aki Kino. Como siempre, pasó pidiendo permiso y dándole una falsa sonrisa a la mayor, después entró a la habitación del castaño y comenzaron a hablar de fútbol, bueno...Ellos hablaban y él seguía degustando un pastel de fresas que la peli-verde le había horneado, tanto tiempo pasaba en esa casa que ya la chica sabía que le gustaba.

De pronto, un pequeño ruidito se escuchó desde afuera, estaban tocando la puerta. La mayor se encaminó hasta la entrada y la abrió, encontrándose con un niño peli-morado y de raros ojos color azabache que con suerte podría aparentar unos nueve o diez años, ella le sonrió y él involuntariamente se sonrojó.

-Pasa Hikaru-kun, le iré a avisar a Tenma-kun.- le dijo haciendo que pase, éste agradeció haciendo una reverencia y esperó en la entrada.

-¿Quién tocó Aki-nee?- preguntó el oji-gris, viendo como su prima se asomaba por la puerta

-Es Hikaru-kun, ha llegado- le contestó ella haciendo un ademán para que el menor entrara

-¡Hola Hikaru!- exclamó Shinsuke, éste le respondió saludando con nerviosismo, después de todo, nunca había ido a una casa que no fuera la suya. Después dirigió su vista a Tenma, lo saludó de la misma manera...Hasta llegar a Kariya, su senpai favorito, aunque le molestara desde que llegó, sentía un tipo de conexión con él que no entendía. Lo miraba desentendido, casi parecía insultante, aunque el inocente peli-morado estaba acostumbrado a ello, lo saludó mucho más nervioso y con sus mejillas teñidas de color carmín- Ho-Hola, Kariya-senpai...

-Hola mocoso- saludó secamente el de orbes ámbar, continuando con su pastel, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse por como el pequeño niño hacía un pucherito.-_No puede ser, otra vez..._- pensó, últimamente, ese mocoso le estaba causando muchos malentendidos, o eso era lo que creía en un principio...

_Todos estaban entrenando en parejas, para su suerte, hoy día le había tocado con su muy agradable senpai peli-rosa, uno de sus favoritos, obviamente hablando con sarcasmo. Ese ''afeminado'' como le llamaba él, aprovechaba cualquier situación para molestarle y esa vez no fue la excepción._

_-¡Concéntrate Kariya!- exclamó Kirino viendo como Masaki dejaba pasar a Hikaru hacia la portería- ¡Deja de mirar así a Kageyama! _

_-¿Qué? ¡Yo no estoy mirando a Kageya-...- y así fue la historia de cómo Tsurugi lo dejó en cama por dos semanas, por haberle dado un pelotazo con su Kenshin en la cara, mientras que Kirino moría de risa._

FIN FLASHBACK

Seguía pensando, ¿Por qué su supuesto mejor amigo provocaba en él tales actos? No lo sabía, mientras más lo pensaba más dudas surgían en su mente. ¿El gran Kariya Masaki enamorado? Nadie se lo creería, su naturaleza era ser insoportable para cualquiera, incluso para sus senpais, pero por un extraño motivo, a Hikaru Kageyama no le molestaba, no le molestó al principio y siguió sin molestarle hasta ahora. ¿Será que le correspondía?...No, tampoco podía aceptar eso, debía ser simple consideración...quizás y él no lo veía ni siquiera como un amigo...Claro, simple consideración...

Recordó una frase que le dijo Hiroto una vez: _''Si no se lo preguntas nunca lo sabrás''_, se lo había dicho en los tiempos que le gustaba Kirino, de poco había servido...Para cuando por fin había decidido declarársele, el ''afeminado'' oji-azul ya estaba con alguien...Y ese alguien era nada más ni nada menos que Shindou Takuto. Desde ese día, se prometió no volver a enamorarse, pero ese chico, ese preciso chico, el más inocente de los Raimon Eleven, le volvía loco con una simple mirada, una simple sonrisa o un simple puchero al caer en una de sus bromas.

Por fin se decidió, aceptó sus sentimientos por más obvios que fueran e hizo una última promesa: Esta vez, ganaría. Ganaría el amor de Hikaru Kageyama.

* * *

Yo: Fin del prólogo! Si les gustó dejen algún review, por favoooor~

Endou: No lo hagan~

Yo: *lo encierra en una jaula y lo obliga a comer la comida de Natsumi* Por favooor~


	2. Capítulo 1

Bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo uno del fic, me esmeré mucho haciéndolo (mi plan era subirlo hoy 8D) Espero que les agrade...Pero antes les quería desear un Feliz Año Nuevo a todos :3

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece...Pero creo que el comportamiento de Kariya es una completa invención mía(?)...Lo demás le pertenece al Level-5.

Aclaraciones: Este capítulo es mitad (mitad mucha~) narrado por Kariya y mitad por Hikaru.

-Hey...Lo de ''Kariya el Exhibicionista'' es sólo una broma... (Por si las moscas~)

* * *

Capítulo uno.

Acababa de amanecer, lo que me temía. Un nuevo día de escuela, de entrenamiento y de colarme en la casa de uno de los del equipo de fútbol. Bufé pesadamente y maldije en voz baja, que comenzara el nuevo día significaba, entre otras cosas, que el plan de conquistar a Hikaru tendría que empezar. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ni siquiera lo había pensado, sólo me dormí con ese sentimiento: ''_Voy a conquistar a Kageyama''_, algo bastante lejos de la realidad. ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?

Me levanté y me metí a la ducha, sabía de sobra que este día sería muy largo así que pretendí tratar de empezarlo de la mejor manera o bueno...eso es lo que intenté...

-Odio todo esto...- seguí maldiciendo incluso en la ducha, cuando de pronto y sin ningún aviso el agua se tornó muy, pero muy fría- ¡WAAAAAA! ¡HITOMIKO-SAN ESTOY EN LA DUCHA!

-¿Qué? No te escucho Masaki, estoy lavando los platos- me contestó de lo más tranquila, ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que yo estaba agonizando por el repentino golpe de agua fría? Seguí gritando hasta un punto en el que mi paciencia se agotó...

-¡HITOMIKO-SAN DEJE DE USAR EL AGUA!- grité saliendo rápidamente de la ducha y cubriéndome solamente con una toalla blanca, corrí hacia la cocina y me encontré con Hitomiko-san lavando los platos como me lo había dicho, pero a su lado...Habían dos niños pequeños mirándome perturbados-Ho...Hola mocosos...

-Hola...Kariya-senpai...-me saludaron ambos y salieron corriendo hasta el patio, uno de ellos llegó hasta llorar...Par de exagerados.

-Bueno, ¿Qué querías Masaki?- me preguntó sin inmutarse ante mi...Exhibicionista presencia.

-Etto...Yo quería que dejase de ocupar el agua...Me estaba duchando...-le pedí rascándome la cabeza, ella se giró y me miró.

-Claro, pudiste haberlo dicho en un principio- me contestó sonriendo, yo me di un facepalm mental.

-¡Se lo dije millones de veces y no escuchó!- me quejé de mala gana, acomodándome la toalla, no tenía ganas de traumar a más niños.

-Ah...Pues no te escuché- dijo riéndose- Gomenasai...

-Gomenasai ni nada...ya tengo mucho con lo de Hikaru y ahora ust-...- seguí alegando, pero involuntariamente se me escapó lo de Hikaru y para colmo de mi suerte, justo en ese momento iban pasando Midorikawa-san y Hiroto-san.

-¿Un chico?- preguntaron ambos mirándome pícaramente.

-Bueno, yo me voy...No vengo bien en esta conversación~- dijo yéndose Hitomiko-san, ¡Traicionera! ¡Me abandonaba ahora con mis dos tutores que lo único que hacen es meterse en donde no les llaman!

-No.

-¿Es ese Kirino Ranmaru, no?- me preguntó Midorikawa-san, ¿Es que no había escuchado el nombre ''Hikaru''? Bueno...Eso no era tan malo del todo...

-Dijo Hikaru, Mido-chan- le corrigió Hiroto-san...ahí va mi suerte...

-Bueno, bueno, lo que sea...¡Cuéntame de él Masaki!

-Lo siento Midorikawa-san, no es ningún chico, es el...gato de un amigo...Además debo irme, gomen~- dije aprovechando de escaparme, aunque excusa más barata y poco creíble no se me pudo ocurrir, ¿Qué me iba a meter yo en los problemas del gato de un amigo? Estoy bastante mal...

Después de eso volví al baño, el agua estaba caliente de nuevo, quizás y eso significaba que mi suerte cambiaría desde ahora. Me vestí y tomé mi mochila, bajé a desayunar y aproveché de ver la televisión un rato ya que faltaba más de media hora para entrar. Estaban dando un programa de juegos de azar, le cambié porque no me apetecía reírme de los estúpidos sin suerte (Claro y la suerte que tenía él XD), una película de ficción...Tampoco, no me gustan porque sé que todo es irreal, hum...Una película de terror, esas si me agradan...Ya, había un asesino en busca de matar a una pareja de amigos, el hombre desesperado comenzó a decirle a la chica que la amaba con todo el corazón y que nunca se atrevió a decírselo por miedo de ser rechazado, ella le contestó que también lo amaba, ambos se besan...Y después aparece el asesino y los mata a ambos...¿The End? Juro...Que es la peor película que he visto en mi vida, Dios, ¿Quién junta romance y sangre en un mismo sitio?...De pronto unos niños aparecieron al lado mío y me miraron.

-¿Qué quieren mocosos?- les pregunté devolviéndoles la mirada

-Kariya-senpai...¿Por qué está tirado en el suelo con un tarro de helado y pañuelos?- me preguntaron ambos al unísono.

-¿De qué hablan? Yo no estoy tirado-...Oh...-dije mirándome y viendo que era verdad lo que decían, estaba tirado en el suelo con helado de chocolate y pañuelos en mis manos, ¿Cuánto tiempo me quedé mirando esa película?- ¿Qué hora es?

-Etto...Las ocho veinticinco...

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEE?!-pregunté alarmado, tomando mi chaqueta, mi mochila y saliendo rápidamente en camino a la escuela, ¡Sólo cinco minutos para que sonara el maldito timbre!- ¡Me voy!

Comencé a correr rápidamente, ya ni me importaba lo malo que estuviera el tiempo, debía llegar rápido porque justo en la primera hora teníamos Historia y había un largo examen que valía un 70% de la nota final. Pasé por todos lados tratando de encontrar un pequeño atajo, cuando de pronto, mi cielo se iluminó, apareció Matsukaze caminando de lo más tranquilo por una de las calles. De felicidad corrí hasta donde estaba y me lancé sobre él para abrazarlo, lo que no me esperé fue...

-Hola Kariya-senpai~- me saludó con una sonrisa, después me giré ya que sentí una presencia algo incómoda y encontré...A el gigante de Tsurugi Kyousuke con una cara que llegaría a matar de un infarto a cualquier persona, prácticamente me veía a mí en sus ojos siendo torturado de la manera más cruel.

-Hola Tenma-kun...-tragué saliva- Hola Tsurugi-kun.

-Hola...Kariya...- dijo tomándome por el cuello de la chaqueta y lanzándome lejos de Tenma.

-Tsk...Seme celoso...-susurré yo haciendo un puchero, el me volvió a mirar con odio.- Bueno, bueno...Seme sin celos~

-¿Por qué venía tan apurado Kariya-senpai?- me preguntó el otro ignorando mi comentario.

-Porque el examen de historia es hoy...y las clases empiezan a las ocho y treinta...y ahora son las ocho y veinticinco.- le contesté yo algo avergonzado y Tsurugi soltó una larga carcajada.

-Kariya, son las siete y veinticinco- me informó mostrándome su reloj- Estás adelantado una hora

-¿E-Enserio?- pregunté- _Tengo que ir a preparar el cuarto de torturas para esos dos mocosos~_

-Sip~- dijo Tenma y comenzó a caminar en saltitos, después miré a Tsurugi, obviamente algo había entre ese par.- Hey...Tsurugi-kun- lo llamé despacito, para que el Cabeza de Balón no me oyera- ¿Anda de novio con Tenma-kun?

-¿Qué?- me preguntó sonrojado mirando a Matsukaze, yo sonreí- Por-Por supuesto que no...

-Esa respuesta no convence a nadie, ¿Lo sabía?

-Tampoco es un tema que te incumba Kariya- me dijo y apresuró el paso, dando fin a nuestra entretenida conversación

-_Aburrido...Y yo que me estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo~_-pensé y traté de seguirle, no me rendiría tan fácilmente- ¿Está seguro? Tenma-kun es mi mejor amigo...quizás me incumba un poquillo~

-¿Qué tratas de decir?- me preguntó girándose esta vez, cayó en la trampa.

-No lo sé...Tal vez a mí también me guste Tenma-kun, ¿No le importa?- le pregunté, ahora más que un plan para mí y Hikaru, tenía un plan para Matsukaze y Tsurugi.

-¿Debería?- me devolvió la pregunta frunciendo el ceño.- Lo que tú sientas por Matsukaze no me interesa.

-¿Matsukaze?- pregunté yo tapándome la boca para evitar la risa que me había dado eso, ¿Tsurugi llamar a alguien por su nombre? De verdad que este chico lo traía loco.

-Tenma, Matsukaze...Lo que sea...- bufó adelantándose más, aunque para mi suerte (que en ese momento no se encontraba de mi lado) ya habíamos llegado al Instituto y ahí nos separábamos por las clases...Aunque, no creo que sea tan malo...Después de todo Matsukaze es mi compañero de banco, así lo molesto un rato antes de empezar el bochornoso examen.

Ya habíamos llegado a nuestro salón, nos separamos de mi querido amigo Kyousuke, pero éste no se marchó sin darme una buena amenaza con la mirada, obviamente de que no me acerque a Tenma...Tsurugi se echa al agua solo y sin darse cuenta, es interesante esto de la ironía de los triángulos amorosos~. Me senté y coloqué mi mochila detrás del asiento, Matsukaze hizo lo mismo y me miró.

-¿De qué hablaban tú y Tsurugi en el camino?- me preguntó con curiosidad.

-Me estuvo preguntando sobre qué trataba el examen...Yo le contesté que se trataba de las eras del Paleolítico y Neolítico.

-¡¿Paleo qué?!- me preguntó shockeado, imposible que sea así de inocente e iluso~.

-Paleolítico Tenma-kun, de eso se trata nuestro examen de hoy~

-¿No era de la Edad Media?- me preguntó casi llorando, yo me reí mentalmente, este chico es muy manipulable.

-No, Paleolítico y Neolítico, será mejor que aproveches de estudiar.- dije tomando su mochila y sacando su libro de historia.

-Está bien...¿Me ayuda?

-Claro~- le contesté y lo abracé rodeándolo con mi brazo izquierdo, veía perfectamente a Tsurugi desde la ventana espiando...Un poco de celos no hace daño a nadie, ¿No?

* * *

Acababa de entrar al Instituto, iba un poco atrasado pero gracias al cielo Kidou-kantoku pasó por ahí para llevarme, le agradecí y en cosa de pocos minutos ya estaba entrando por el gran cerco que rodea nuestro colegio. Caminé hacia los salones saludando a mis senpais de camino, después de un rato me encontraba ya en el pasillo de las aulas, ahí me encontré con Amagi-senpai quien me invitó a pasar un momento, yo le dije que tenía examen de historia y el se ofreció ayudarme un poco antes de que tocara la campana, acepté y entré en el salón 3-B. Me pasé un buen rato estudiando, después de todo la Edad Media no es tan complicada y además me apasiona esa época. Ya faltaban diez minutos para entrar a clases así que me despedí de él y corrí a mi salón. Al estar ya cerca me encontré a Tsurugi-kun espiando por una de las ventanas, no le tomé tanta importancia aunque me dio un poco de curiosidad saber lo que miraba, me hice a su altura y observé a mis dos mejores amigos, Tenma Matsukaze y Kariya Masaki abrazados estudiando, no pude evitar fruncir el ceño, me enfadaba bastante esa escena, ¿Por qué? Todavía me lo preguntaba, no me molestaba por Tenma, me molestaba por Kariya, ¿Acaso ellos dos estaban saliendo? Esperaba que no...¿Por qué? La misma pregunta y la misma respuesta: No sé. De pronto sentí que Tsurugi-kun me miraba, yo le devolví la mirada y percibí que estaba enojado. Estaba seguro que era por Tenma, desde hace bastante tiempo siento que él siente algo más que una ''amistad'' con mi castaño amigo. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, se verían bastante lindos los dos.

-¿A quién miras Kageyama?- me preguntó neutralmente, como la mayoría del tiempo estaba.

-Pues creo que lo mismo que usted...- susurré yo y me di cuenta de lo que dije, pude sentir que mis mejillas ardían y bueno...Era bastante interpretable que me había sonrojado.

-Así que...¿A Kariya?

-¿Y usted a Tenma?

-Quizás...

-Digo lo mismo...

Hubo un largo silencio en el cual los dos seguimos mirando la escena dentro del salón.

-Hey Kageyama...Tengo un plan- me dijo cortando el silencio, yo lo miré.

-¿De qué se trata?- le pregunté algo invadido por la curiosidad...Una curiosidad controlable...Supongo. (N/A: Imagínenselo con estrellitas y flores alrededor,lol)

-Hoy a las cuatro de la tarde en el pequeño parque al frente del hospital, te estaré esperando.- me dijo y se fue, yo volví a mirar la ventana y tocó el timbre.

-Vaya...sincronía perfecta...- susurré y me reí, justo el profesor estaba cerrando la puerta- Bueno, al lío...- sonreí y entré al salón.

* * *

Fin del capítulo uno 8D Espero que les haya gustado y si fue así, no duden en dejar un review(?) Son bien recibidos :3

Matta nee~ :3


End file.
